Papa's Pizzeria
Papa's Pizzeria is the second installment in the Papa Louie game series and also the first time management game. It is developed by Flipline Studios in 2007, which is one year after the development of Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!, the first game. Plot as he drives the delivery van of Papa's Pizzeria.]]After Roy drives his way as a worker to Papa's Pizzeria and parks his car, he enters there. When Roy can't see Papa Louie, he looks for him but all he can find is a paper written by him, saying "Time for another adventure! Run the Pizzeria while I'm gone!". As Roy looks at the door of the pizzeria and tries to find refuge, he sees that Kingsley is already waiting in front of the door. And thus starts the life of Roy as the one and only worker in the pizzeria. Roy then goes into a depression because he is stuck in a dead-end job. Eventually, he hangs himself in the back with papa's pizza dough. Gameplay Stations As the first time management game in the Papa Louie series, the concept of Papa's Pizzeria is serving pizzas to 36 different customers in total. To achieve this goal and really make a pizza, the game features four different stations: Order, Topping, Baking and Cutting Stations. While Roy takes the orders of the upcoming customers and writes them in a ticket in the Order Station, the pizza doughs are configured by different types of food (such as pepperonis) according to what the customer has ordered in the Topping Station. These pizzas are baked in the Baking Station for a time (the time too also being told by the customer) and cut to slices in the Cutting Station. The number of these slices change according to the orders of the customers. While some customers like Cooper want four slices, some cutting styles may be more complex with a requirement of 5 or 8 slices. The game is played only by clicking, so there are different buttons for different operations. Roy takes the order of a customer by clicking the green "Take Order" button and comes to the other stations by clicking on their corresponding buttons that are color-coded. The Order Station is green, the Topping Station is yellow, the Baking Station is orange and the Cutting Station is blue (note that the same colour scheme is also used in the proceeding games). In the Topping Station, Roy prepares the pizza of a customer by using different materials (these materials being pepperonis, sausages, olives, mushrooms, anchovies and peppers). During this part, all of the materials should be spread evenly across the pizza. If the customer wants 4 pepperonis on the left side of the pizza, two of the pepperonis should be on the upper left and the other two on the lower left side of it. For an order that requires 8 anchovies, there should be 2 anchovies on each corner of the pizza. After the topping of a pizza is completed, it is either taken to the oven by clicking the "Into The Oven" button or saved for later by clicking the "Save For Later" button if the capacity of the oven is full. In the Baking Station, the oven can take up to four pizzas, each pizza automatically having its own timer. For each 5 minutes, the pizza changes its appearance. This appearance is distinguished by the cheese slightly melting and the dough being tougher and darker. The player clicks on the pizza if its baking time is completed to carry it to the Cutting Station. In the Cutting Station, the pizza is cut to slices. A cut is made by holding the left click of the mouse , carrying it across the surface of the pizza and then releasing it. After the cutting is done, the order is finished by clicking the blue "Finish Order" button or thrown away by the "Throw Away" button if the cut pizza is wrong. Note that the "Throw Away" button is only accessible when a ticket is not enlarged. Finishing an Order and the Grading Scale When an order is finished, Roy gives the pizza box to the customer and opens it for the customer to see and evaluate the pizza. A customer grades his/her pizza according to four criteria: Ordering, Topping, Baking and Cutting in percentages. If the customer has waited too long before his/her order is taken or for his/her pizza to be ready, the player loses points from the Order Station. The grade of the Topping Station is given according to how much the player has obeyed the number of materials that are required and how evenly these materials are spread. Points from Baking Station too are also lost if the player hasn't obeyed the amount of baking time that the customer had ordered at all. The grade in the Cutting Station is given in terms of the evenness of the slices. If some of the slices are huge and some of them are tiny, the player loses points. The best grade that can possibly be obtained from a customer is a "Perfect" grade, in which the grades from all four stations are 100%. The higher the grade of a customer is, the higher the tip that he/she will give for the quality of the pizza. For each good order, the Star Gauge of a customer is filled by one star. Once all of the five stars in the gauge is filled, the customer becomes a Bronze, Silver or Gold Star Customer according to the number of orders he/she has given up to date. As the amount of tips that Roy has earned increases, the player gains new ranks and titles. While most of the customers are unlocked by reaching a certain rank, Papa Louie, who is the final customer in the game can only be unlocked by having all other 35 customers gold. During a workday, the customers that have been gained so far can be seen by clicking on the white "Customers" button. This will open the file that Roy keeps for them. Information about each customer can be seen by clicking on their portraits. This information consists of the name of the customer, the first day that this customer has appeared in and the favorite toppings of him/her. The "Help" section can also be accessed either by clicking the "Help" button on the title screen of the game or again during workday. The process during the game is automatically saved as soon as the player finishes a workday. However, if the player quits the game in the middle of the workday, the tips and stars that he/she has gained are lost. Gallery Reception Papa's Pizzeria generally received favorable reviews as a flash game. While it has a score of 4.6 out of 5 in JayIsGames.com according to the votes of the visitors of the website, its score on Kongregate is currently 4.04 out 5.00. Trivia * It is presumably the only game in the Papa's Gameria series to have only one playable chef (who is Roy). * It is the first game in the series to have four stations. Interestingly, this tradition is repeated barely after the development of the fourth game, which is Papa's Freezeria. The games inbetween, Burgeria and Taco Mia both had only three stations. Category:Papa Louie games Category:Games developed in 2007